1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera, more particularly, to a camera capable of controlling a supply of power using a release switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a user operates a power switch, a main switch in a camera, before taking a photograph. When the power switch is turned ON, a lens cap is opened and power is supplied to the camera. When the user subsequently presses a release switch, the camera is placed in a stand-by mode and is ready to start photograph taking operations.
If the user attempts to take a photograph in the stand-by mode and presses the release switch, a first step release switch is turned ON to determine the proper amount of illumination and the distance from the object to be photographed. A second step release switch is turned ON to take the photograph.
However, in the conventional camera, the user has to press the power switch to open the lens cap and also supply power to an internal circuitry of the camera to place the camera in the stand-by mode for photograph taking. This not only requires time to place the camera in the stand-by mode, but also requires pressing the release switch in addition to the pressing of the power switch, which often makes it difficult for the user to photograph an instant image.
The user cannot take a photograph by pressing the release switch without turning the power switch ON. Further, even after the power switch is turned ON, if the release switch is not activated for a predetermined time, the lens cap is automatically closed. Therefore, if the user takes a photograph without realizing a discontinuity in the power supply, he will lose the chance to photograph an instant image.